levelpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
Parbounli
Parbounli is an inactive Level Palace user. He was the hoster of Mega-Tag 2018 (that got cancelled on August 2018) and the former Leader of the "Alternative League" clan that existed incomplete 4 months. His nickname Parbounli was just an official profile's name. His real name was Ecabacer because he left Pouetpu-Games, the predecessor of Level Palace, under the name Ecabacer. History Ecabacer's activities of 2014-2015 and 2017-2018 are very comparable but the main story of them is different. Membership on PG Levels MagicOTD had signed up on Pouetpu-Games in Christmas Eve, 2014. His first series Super Parbounli Bros showed his ordinary beginner's skills because SMF community went so far in level technologies and 7 levels failed to get on the best levels section. Their remastered versions were published in 2015 July, after the end of Super MagicOTD Bros, which, unfortunately, was liquidated by himself due to bad reputation of many levels or even unusual themes such platform caves. Tributes were the only surviving levels of 100 level series. The reason was replacing their names with „(user name) tribute". Later, in September, he (under the other name „Ecabacer") started a new series called „Crash Bandicoot: New Things of Parbounli" but stopped working because troll accounts made by Unown and Teije were demolishing Pouetpu-Games site. During the 10 months of his membership MagicOTD/Ecabacer made more than 100 levels (55 levels survived to present-day), rated 1095 times and had 71 friends. Many post-SPB levels were made in hacks due to styling variety. „Parbounli Alliance" In 13th July MagicOTD founded a clan "Parbounli alliance" because he needed to create a community of friends. Only 2 weeks after creating it, he retired due to level posting and boredom so, he took a break from PG and gave leader's position to lord J. He was the leader of PA since 30th July. Alliance had it's own rules and bonuses (rating points and tributes). In August, "Parbounli alliance" had 8 members: # MagicOTD/Ecabacer (alliance creator, former leader) # InsaneSanic # lord J (alliance latest leader) # Racer812NE1 # przem1994 # BrawlerDayComics # JJ7 # wolfforthewin The original owner of alliance had started making badges for great and hard jobs and planned to create 30 community and working badges and publish them for allies only after the last one would be done. In the middle (15/30) of project, he had stopped it and never continued due to inactivity. „Parbounli Alliance" is mightly the predecessor of The League founded by CarlosV. Membership on LP The Rise During the first 21 hours of 2017 Ecabacer backed to SMF community and registered in Level Palace as Parbounli. He decided he would start a „fresh start" on the new site. Then, he started restoring Super Mario Bros. Special and added some new features to his profile such „Official Parbounlese News". Intensive Rating and growing inactivity After the finish of SMB. Special harder version Parbounli planned to remaster the other series called 'All Night Nippon: Super Mario Bros' until his birthday but Intensive Rating forced him to take a break from making series until the start of July. After 7 weeks Intensive Rating has gone and in 23th June Parbounli started restoring the shorter version of the series named „All Night Nippon: Super Mario Bros'' based on a level for the whole world to save some time and start his new series called "Mario in Lithuania". However, Intensive Rating delayed the premiere of MIL again and that time the next year, after the releasement of Mega-Tag „Way to Independence". His level „UFO attack" became the first Parbounlinese featured level in 3th July. After this success Parbounli slowed down level making due to boredom and being busy in his life. He published only one level since the finish of „All Night Nippon: Super Mario Bros (alternative version)", and it was one of 28 competitors on 2nd LP Contest. Since 20th September till 10th December (officially since 7th October, when he published the official message on his profile), Parbounli had been inactive. In the first Christmas Day Parbounli established a new clan called Antirobot League as an alternative to Filip Underwood's „Power Rangers Level Palace Force Team" (PRLPFT). ARL was designed as well as Orangetack's The[[The League| League]] with the difference of staff. Later, Antirobot League was renamed to Alternative League. Read more about „Alternative League" here. Crisis era Read more about Mega-Tag 2018 here. A new mega-tag called "Way to the Independence" was planned to publish in 16th February but Parbounli delayed premiere due to works moving slow. Unsuccessful progress of WTTI, unfortunately, was not the only problem in 2018. Parbounli had tough relations with other LP people, later, after 2 months, he disbanded Alternative League because of being less active. During the whole year till the August he only rated and published not so many levels as he did at the first half of 2017, that's why his level 8 stayed longer than half of his full activity in Level Palace (since June 2017 until 12th July 2018). During the last 30 days of his activity Parbounli tried to stay active and add more vitality to his environment in Level Palace. After JetWing34 was unblocked, he published a video about couple of his levels. Parbounli planned and tried to develop tribute series "The Lost Worlds" and "Game of Differences" a''nd even incorporate older single levels to ''TLW but he broke down for good after failure to save 100% rates of his best levels. Then, in 6th August, he decided to annnounce voting of his destiny in SMF community. The majority decided that Parbounli should leave LP, and he did in 7th August. This judgement also canceled Mega-Tag 2018 and other future plans. Rating System Parbounlese rating basics Like many other Level Palace members, Parbounli had created his own rating system. He determined to find all flaws by following 8 rules and give an exact number of score of how high level is worth. System could set accurate main rate according to how original and creative level was. That amount could be reduced because of flaws found in level and detailed in review. Words „''Overall score''" were used in all reviews. Rating tips: # (Golden Rule) Add creativity to your level, make it original; # Playable area should be larger than 3000X or 3000Y; # Have decent scenery (for example: don't place grass, trees, palms, etc. in castles); # Tileset should be neat (no cutoffs); # No monster overloads; # No powerup overloads; # No death warps; # Make interesting challenges. Rating words __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Users